Family Matters
by americanlatinajapanesegirl
Summary: Boundries were broken, Bella was left heart broken. Then life gave her a reason to live on. Decades later The Cullens return to the small town of Forks Finding later seeing a ghost of the past...more of the summery inside.Rated M for language just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! you may all know my first storie and that didn't work out good, but I moved on and I had enough time to think of a new storie to start with. enjoy this storie as much as I enjoyed writing it. So most of you can get a heads up this story was inspierd of some stories I fead In Fanfic and some at my bookshelf. There may be some grammer or spelling mistaken but don't flame me! plz!. --fuck better stop talking-- This is my 2nd story "Family Matters" enjoy**

_**Boundries were broken, Bella was left heart broken. Then life gave her a reason to live on. Decades later The Cullens return to the small town of Forks Finding later seeing a ghost of the past They meet New/old friends, a dauhgter wanting a father and old foes comes with an old vendetta. can they all come togethor to save the one they all love of perish in a blood bath.**_

**_disclamer: I don't owe any of the twilight saga or charaters but others I steph's books_**

* * *

Preface: I'm…WHAT?

I have never thought I'll be running away from home, after it has been weeks since he and his Family have left Forks. 3days before my 18th birthday, I convinced Edward to break our boundaries and we did in our meadow; it was kisses that lead to an amazing night at the meadow. Two days after my birthday the Cullen's left, leaving me, I was stating to feel sick; puking in the mornings or middle of the night, headaches and tiredness and some soreness all the time. Charlie was getting worried and asked me to see a doctor. I have made a doctor's appointment to see what is wrong with me. I got in my truck and drove to the doctor's office. I went inside and told the nurse behind the desk that I had an appointment. "Isabella Swan, appointment at 12 with Dr. Todd." I said to the lady.

"He'll be with you in a moment, please have a seat." I sat down in one of the chairs. About 10 minutes later I heard my name.

"Isabella Swan?" Dr. Todd called. I stood up and ended up sitting back down; he was beautiful as the Cullen's-*wince*- I couldn't believe that others of their kind were still living in Washington… "Ms. Swan?" I snap out of my daze and followed him into the room. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked after he shut the door.

"Well I have been throwing up constantly for the past three or two weeks and I have been more tired than usual." I said.

"Okay the nurse will come and take some blood and I'll see if I can find out what's wrong." He said. Dr. Todd The nurse came in and I notice that she too was beautiful as the doctor with the paleness and…they're eyes…they're both a strange color with the mix of blue of violet. She pulled out a syringe and I looked away. I felt a small pinch then it was over. The nurse was fixing the cap on the container. "We'll be right back with the results Ms. Swan" he said then they walked out of the door. Five or fifth teen long minutes passed before Dr. Todd came back the nurse. "Congratulations Ms. Swan, your 3 weeks pregnant."

"I'm what?" I asked.

"Your three weeks pregnant." The nurse repeated his words. Then everything went all blacked out.

I woke on the bed in the treatment room. I sat up slowly. "Miss. Swan are you ok?" Dr. Todd asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I must go now." I said as I got up and got out of the Clinic doors hearing them calling my name as I went out to my truck. I got in and drove home. I can't let Charlie find out. I have to leave. He'll will be so mad at me. I parked my truck and ran inside Charlie's house. I grabbed my duffel bag, threw all my clothes in, got my toiletries bag and wrote a note to Charlie.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I can't stay with you anymore or I just can't. I'm afraid of telling and you'll get mad at me or get hurt. I don't now were I'll be going but I'll call you when I get there. Maybe I'll come back home one day but, not now. Oh one more thing, don't come looking for me or start a search party; it's going to be useless. Bye Charlie._

_Bella_

Then I was driving and didn't know were I'm going, all I knew was… I couldn't stay anymore. As I drove in panic not noticing the rode that much then I hit something, I swerved my truck and it hit a tree and kept going to a ledge of the cliff. Then the truck fell off the ledge of the cliff and I felt something pull on the back of my truck and my head hit the left door window. After that I felt something grabbing the collar of my shirt, and then every thing went black.

* * *

**So what did you think plz review! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2:Vision

**hey guys thanks for reviewing it your reviews inspiers me to continue pic's of the new charecters will be up soon just go 2 my homepage 2 see them. heres the 2 chapter. enjoy!=)**

**Don't own Twilight but Dr. Todd and Mrs. Todd(nurse) I do **

* * *

Chapter 2: Vision

**_Alice POV_**

I sat on the couch next to Jasper as we watched T.V. There was nothing on that was interesting because I wasn't paying attention to it. Since we left Forks, everyone have lost interest; Emmet have stop with his stupid jokes/comments, Rosalie… well… pretty much looks in the mirror more often—deep down she's hurting too--, Carlisle tries to keep a smile in the family, Esme tries to put up a happy face but with no successes. We had been living in Calgary now for three weeks. I hated it. I missed my best friend and hanging out with her. I didn't know what she thought of us right now. We left without saying goodbye, so she had to be mad.

As I sat there letting these thoughts run through my head I glared at Edward's door on the second level. I knew he could hear all our thoughts, but he ignored it like ignoring everyone and everything around him. He had ignored everyone and everything for the past weeks. He spent most of his time in his room, but Esme had bothered him about never being around the family hunting, so now he comes out once in a while and twice for hunting. When he's down in the living room with us he stars out the window. Part of me felt bad for him. I knew why he left. I didn't understand it, but I knew why. Life had been miserable since we got here. Nobody was ever happy. Everyone was walking on eggshells because of Edward's state of zombie. I wasn't sure if a vampire could insane, but I feared he was on his way.

"Calm down Alice. You are stressing way too much." Jasper whispered.

"Sorry Jasper. I can't help it." I said shooting a glare at Edward's room.

I was about to go in to his room and kick his ass when my mind went completely blank and then a vision popped in my head.

I saw Bella's red truck in the gusty rain. The vision went clear and I saw her driving in to stormy rain. Seconds later the truck loses control and hit the trees; it was heading the ledged of the cliff and falls over .Then the vision changes and there's people wearing all black surrounding a tombstone. I concentrated on the tombstone and the name flashed in my mind. Isabella Marie Swan. I sucked in a breath as the vision disappeared.

I felt all eyes in the room on me; I couldn't say everything I was to shock after what I've seen. I look at Edward door and saw that he was looking over us seeing everyone so quiet. He was staring at me with wide eyes like his mind caught a little glimpse of it.

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked hugging me close to him.

"Bella…" I whispered not breaking Edward's gaze.

"I told you not to look. Alice!" He growled.

"I DIDN'T meant to see her. It just pop out of nowhere, Edward! That what my vision does"

"It doesn't matter. You should have blocked it out."

"You saw it didn't you! Something has happened to her. Something is wrong!" I screamed as I rose to my feet.

He jumped off the second level as he came storming up to my face.

"You're not going near her! We'd promised her!" he yelled.

"_WE'D_ promised her! _YOU_ promised her! She was like a friend, a sister us, and a daughter to Esme &Carlisle Edward! You took that away from us! And I am not going to just stand any longer. If that vision was true then we may be too late and she is truly dead."

"What is going on Alice? What you mean **'dead'** tell us all what you saw." Carlisle said in his fatherly tone.

"It was Bella funeral. The tombstones read her name. Bella has been in an accident. I can't just stand by and do nothing. My vision ended with…_that_"

Carlisle turned to look at Edward.

"No! No!! NO!!!" he growled.

"Edward you saw it."

His face crumpled and I saw him weakening.

"I promised her with us gone she won't be risking her life." He whispered.

"Well with us gone. Her LIFE was at stake!"

"I…. no…."

"Snap out of it Edward. I'm going whether you approve or not." I said as I turned and stormed out of the house.

**

* * *

**

**what u think plz review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Everything will be fine

**A/N:** **hey all! I'll continue 2 update if more reviews come so spread the word! on other news a person review and said " **It's hard to say whether or not we like your story yet..... people don't start reviewing until you have a minimum of 50 words, and usually more like 10,0....**". so 2 responed 2 that comment: I know that and I promise to _try_ to make my chapters longer give me a little slack here I'm only 15 and I know other girls my age can right longer than that, but still. =| I can make it longer but it's hard 4 me to put them in word but don't worry. So thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 3. Enjoy!=]**

**I don't owe Twilight but the plot and the Nurse and Dr. Todd sure do!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Everything will be fine

I woke up in a pale blue room. I sit up but my body resisted and I lay back down on the bed. I looked around and saw that there was an IV beside the bed and felt tubes under my nose and over my arms. I don't know what happen, the last thing I remember was something grabbing the collar of my shirt and someone talking then everything went black. I looked around again and a black haired man and a white hair women with topaz eyes. "Oh good your alive." The women said.

"Nurse? Dr. Todd?" I asked. My voice barely hearable to my ears but, they herd me for sure.

"Yes. But my name is Lucius Amaranth Todd and this is my wife Margaret Anastasia Todd. We brought you to our home so you can recover from your injuries; you had some head injury but not serious as I thought." Lucius said in one smooth breath with no stress. "We manage to get you out of the truck before we let go of it and was set up in an inferno that the people wouldn't find a trace of your body or ashes of it." Margaret explained to me.

"So I'm dead to the public's eye?" I asked. They both nodded. My hands flew to my stomach.

"Oh yes we were wondering about that." Margaret said.

"It's the baby gone?" I asked then I remembered why I was going away.

"Gone? Don't you feel it?" Lucius asked. I put my hand over my stomach to feel closely and I felt something move. What is this baby?!

"It survived!" I yelled.

"Yes it survived and I consider you stay with me and my family?" I thought why. "Why" I asked. "Well this won't be a normal pregnancy that women have. You'll have your child in weeks not in month. You will get weak and desire a craving for blood for the baby" Lucius said with sad eyes. "Or unless you want to leave but trust me when I say this…you won't survive during it or even after." Margaret said.

"No, I'll stay with you but how do you know all this?" I asked.

"Before I was a vampire… I had a sister that was in a situation like yours" he said in a somber tone. I tried to sit up again. "I'm sorry" I said "No need to be it was inevitable for her. I'll explain more on the matter along the way. Margaret and I will set up the supplies and your room" they walk out at the door but Margaret stop for a second and turn to face me. "I'm so excited that you'll be staying with us!." closing the door on her way out.

My hand still over my stomach I felt the baby move again. This is my and his baby I'll live for my baby. I had no where to go, now that I was 'dead' to everyone. After the baby is born I want to stay here…. It feels homey hear.

"I think we'll be just fine" I said to the baby. Yes everything will be just fine.

**Alice POV: Back at Forks**

I kept running trying to make up the time that Edward and the family made me lose. It took me 1day to lose them and go back on track to Forks. I kept running till I stop at the house of Bella. No one was there; I look through the window to find the living room empty. Then I heard tires down the road, I hid behind the trees and saw people coming out of the car. It was the whole town, kids from our school, and Renee and Phil were there, behind Charlie, Crying. Then I started to run again but to the cemetery. No she couldn't be dead she can't. I had to be sure, I kept running till felt someone jump on me.

"What the hell? EDWARD!" he grab a hold on me, the family were behind him.

"Alice your not going no where!" he growled at me.

"LET. ME. GO!" I kick him at his chest and sending him flying. when he hit the trees I stared running and arriving at the cemetery. I look to tombstones to tombstones until I found nothing till I came to a stop and I fell to my knees.

"Alice we…" Jasper stated saying but stop and saw what I was looking at, until everyone joined. I heard everyone gasp, Edward was standing right next to me and he fell to his knees too.

"It can't be!... she was supposed to live… stay alive after we… DAMMIT!!"

The tombstone read Isabella Marie Swan_._ Born September 13th 1987 – Died October 3rd 2005; Beloved daughter, friend, and we saw a picture of Belle on top of her grave. I grip the frame and held it close to my dead, aching heart. Everyone shed tearless sobs for Bella even Rosalie. Bella was gone and we didn't say goodbye to her. Edward got up till I grape his sleeve.

"Don't even think about going there if you do, Bella would never forgive you in death" I said in hollowly deadly tone. One contact from my eyes he kneel back down. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her. When we were about to leave I had a glimpse of my vision that lasted five seconds. I saw a girl standing next to Charlie's home with other people. Her eyes... they were Brown & Green. She was about to open her mouth to say something but the vison ended there. What the hell was that and who was that girl and the people next to her. before leaving I looked at Bella's grave again, having a strange feeling of this visions.

* * *

**So wat did you guy think? plz review! =D**


	4. Chapter 4:We’ve got problems

**A/N: Hey guy sorry 4 the long wait. I had lot's of thing happening. Okay so here it is CH4 I tried to make it longer but I guess this the longest I can do so I update new pic's on my file so check it out. enjoy! **

**I don't own Twilight or any of it but the Todd coven and the plot I do! yay**

* * *

Chapter 4: We've got problems

**_Bella POV_**

It has been 4 decades since I became a vampire. 4 decades ago I gave birth to my daughter;Zoey Todd Cullen, I chose Cullen for obvious reasons. After giving birth to my daughter I was turned while I was dying. I woke up with full control over my insanity of blood thirst for a new born. After I have waked as a vampire I decided to stay with Dr. Mrs. Todd and his nephew Edmund Todd. 25 years later seven new vampires joined Todd's and my coven. We have Elvira, Edmund changed her after being attack by a bear in Tennessee and she was his singer, then Ron and Beth, I changed them because they did an overdoes one of there medication. Lucius change Derek, dying of an illness in a hospital not far from Seattle. Then Derek met Faith, his singer and he changed her and they got married. Elvira and Margaret change Zack dying from a burning house in Billings.

We lived and traveled almost all over the world, but now we live outside of Forks, in a house much bigger than the Cullen mansion. Sarah doesn't know much about her father only that he left me, she hate's him for that. I have showed her pictures of him and his family but never asked who they really were. Sarah looks just like me, she has curly dark brown with a hint of bronze hair, and has his eyes, but her personality is like Edward's, she is little clumsy she doesn't really care what other people think about her.

she takes in my department for personality. She is kind and very stubborn at times. She is faster than the others. But when her temper goes, it goes. She's hybrid, so she drinks animal blood and can survive eating human food same as Edmund. They have two friends who figured out about us a year ago, Max and Asha. They aren't scared of us at all which we were all glad. Lucius gave them choices to stay as they were of become vampires when they were ready and can guess what they chose. Until then, they keep our secret about us. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the alarm clock.

"Zoey! Edmund! Zack! Elvira! Faith! Derek! Ron! Beth! Get up for school, NOW!" second later there were groans and five vampires on the couches.

"Where's Zoey, Edmund, Faith and Derek?" I asked.

"Zoey and Edmund are still asleep I guess. Faith and Derek…IDK." Ron and Beth said in unison running off to the garage with the others behind them. Edmund came down all dress with black tight pants with chains over the hips and with a Slipknot shirt. "Edmund, what's taking Sarah so long? Her breakfast is getting cold and she's going to be late." I said.

"She's writing something on her laptop. Oh Aunt Bella… I don't if I should tell you this but, she cried again last night when all of you went hunting." I stared at him. Zoey been having nightmares and sometime breakdowns since ten years ago, waking up screaming and crying.

"I'll go check on her and you get Faith and Derek." I said while we climbed up the stairs on the 3rd and 4th floor of the house.

Edmund kept on going to the next floor were Faith and Derek's room were. I walked to my daughter's room but before entering I heard Edmund scream.

"OH MY GOD!"

"EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING DUDE!" Derek yelled at him, and then heard a door slammed. As I entered the gothic Victorian like room hearing metal again I walked towards her.

"You're going to be late on your first day of school you know." I said, sitting down on her bed next to her.

"I don't want to go. I've already have more knowledge than the idiot's at any other school." Zoey said to me in a sore voice.

"Have you been crying?" I ask knowing she'll say no. She played out her mind thinking showing emotions is a sigh of weakness over these four half decades.

"No. I just have a chough." Said in a defensive voice. Vampire don't get sick I was about to say but knew it'll get her mad so I just let it go

"What you're writing, new songs again?" When ever she's like this she writes songs, before she use to cut herself over and over when it haled it self. As she type I looked at the printed lyrics, these sometime didn't relate of her but of me on how I was when he left. I regret letting her see in my depress times.

"Well I'm heading out. I'll tell them the he's going to pick you up and take you, O.K?" I told her, gave her a tight hug along with a kiss on her cheek and walk out of her room.

"Mom?' she called out to me and I turned to face her "…Thanks"

"No need to I love you" blowing her a kiss as I close the door. Walking down stairs with Faith and Edmund being chase by Derek.

"Come back here you BRAT!" he yelled after him and walking with me with a smile on her.

"So… how was it better than before?" I ask with a giggle. Faith look as if she can blush but if could it would be bright as a strawberry.

"Well… it was really amazing and…. I knew I smelled a wet dog." Faith stop midsentence glaring playfully, I look were she was staring.

"Hey Bella" his voice echoed in the house.

"Jake."

**Zoey**** POV.**

_The days pass by, It's just as hard as yesterday. But I can't look back, This is the only way Your face it haunts my sleepless nights But I don't love you…_

Great! Another day at Forks High School. I had still have no idea why my mom would want me to still live this shitless human life if I'm not even human at all, nor even a vampire. It's been 4 decades since my mom was knock up by that bastard father that I'll kill if he dares to come back. My mom, Bella Swan stills tries to recover emotionally and mentally from that. The hole in her chest that she always talked about is almost gone thanks to our family and me. Mom and my aunts and uncles will be going to school with us, they started as juniors now their seniors even Jacob, my friend. I knew of the legends, he use to tell me all the time as my bed time's stories since I hate the Disney and all fairy tales thing.

He found out that my mother was still living in fork but deep in the darkness of the most forest, he found my grandparents, Lucius and Margaret and my mom giving birth—more like tearing my way out of her—to me and boy! Was he pisses off and wanted to kill me since I was the one killing my mom—since they both told me he loved her then—but didn't. He told me this story all the time but when I ask him why he didn't kill me he'll change the subject as the family will do. I knew later then that werewolves like Jacob, Sam and the rest of the La Push boys plus 5 girls, find there soul mates from the imprint that they can't set eyes on another women but their mates, he doesn't know that I know of the Imprints and I tease him who'll it be but he stay's quiet and say's he already imprinted but won't spill it and I have to say 'Is it her? Her? Or Her? But laughs at my face and say 'You know who' or 'You'll never guess'.

I got out of bed and grabbed my black shirt that said 'Death walking through' on the front and 'Cause I'm the plague l' on the back and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, brushed my bronze brown curly hair into a ponytail and went down stairs with my Demonia Heart Wings Mini Backpack and IPod. I heard my mom talking with someone and my brain stopped working when I saw his face.

"Jacob?" I said and they stopped talking.

"Hey Zoe!" Jake said. My heart was thumbing ten times the speed that I ran down the stairs and jump in his arms. It has been 2weeks not seeing him with his patrolling and the family keeping him from say 'hello' awhile. He felt so warm that just a single touch from him—why am I'm thinking this way of him?—he chases the nightmare away like he's been doing since they started.

"JAKE!!!! I missed you!" I said giggling. We laughed as he swung me around the living room, hearing his laughter made soul fly—ok I should stop thinking now!—. He set me down on the ground and caught my eyes, I don't know if it was just me or the light but something reflected from his eyes, something raw and over whelming "How you been?" he asks me and I swear that our faces were close enough that his lips could almost touch mines that I bet are warm and full…I SHOULD STOP NOW!

"Um… good… I'm good!" I mange to get out of my daze. But he, of course I knew he didn't believe it that there was something wrong.

Mom manages to cough out of our daze; I later realize that Jake had his hands around my waist and mine on his chest. He let go of me and blood was rushing to my cheeks, Am I'm blushing? From Jake? "Are you ready to go? Your cousin and aunt and uncle are waiting." My mom said grabbing her bag and head to the door were the garage is. I didn't want to go at least not until I talk to Jacob. Lot's of thing had happen to me when he was gone.

"Um…no I'll stay behind mom you guy go a head." Mom gave me a look that said "hell no you're not going to miss school" hell yes if I have too or be late. "You can ground me with no complaints from me. PLEASE!" To let me be late I gave her the famous pout that my mom and Jacob and my family can't say no to. "All right just this time. See you there love you." With that she gave me a kiss on my forehead and left.

"So… what nightmares did you have this time?" He knew that they weren't nightmares but visions that seem to so horrific with terror, bloodshed, sadness, and death, things from the past, present and future that clash together. "I saw it again… I saw you. Blood on you and two others that I don't know who they are and I was…flames on fire! I wanted to die there…and…and" I was being to cry but not because of that I didn't want to tell him of the crushing bones and the scream of someone dying. I didn't realize that Jake was holding me keeping me from shaking and crying…for how long.

We sat on the foot of the stairs till I stop crying. Jake put his finger under my chin and lifted it so I could look at him. His eyes were torn I knew he didn't like to see me all scared but I was I didn't know why I had these visions and what they meant; they were puzzles that were complicated to put together. He gave me the look I came to know as the 'don't be scared I'll protect you' look. I gave him a smile that didn't reach my eye's all the way. he sat me on his lap and I rested my head on his chest and he held me tightly as he was afraid that these thing will drive me insane and be the death of me.

I hope not but after getting my nightmares I receive something from it and have to hide it from mom and the family but it get's harder and harder every time but even harder with Jacob, but heals after a week or two but anything can happen in a week or two. We stayed there for a while in silence until Jake broke the silence that I bet he was getting comfortable. "Let's get going you can't be late as it is? I'll drive you" I got off his lap and we headed out the front door my arms wrap around his to scared to let go. When I made sure every door of the house was lock, we got in his Saab Aero-x that my grandfather Lucius got him on his birthday and it's not even on the market. The top canopy section of the car opened up and we both got in and it close. Turning on the engine he back away from the drive way and we head to school.

**Jacob's POV**

Having Zoey in my arm was like I was complete, for the weeks I've been gone with the pack I felt half of me was gone. I'm glad I'm back but not please that I left her alone to deal with her nightmares alone. I hated that after her nightmares, it gives her lots of pain that hurts her physically. Three years ago one of her dreams involved seeing Bella stab as human and when she woke up she was bleeding over her torso. I had to help her bleach the floor and burn her P.J's, it almost kills her. One of her powers is absorption, she can have any ability she want by touching a vampire and another that it was hared to maintain was that she can kill vampires or humans; she can choke a person life like a Darth Vader and that's not good but for the vamps I have no Idea how but Bells told me that she got mad one time with one of the others…Derek I think and he drop to the floor as also her.

Everything was forgiven but Zoe stills feel guilty almost killing a family member. Lucius and Margaret tried to come up with a reason tried to look up is book that he written all the years he lived but hasn't come up with nothing. His nephew is like her but he doesn't have it. But they came to a conclusion that if she kills bloodsucker or a whole bunch of it, it might kill her as well. Ugh! I just hope that time never come! I wouldn't bare the thought of losing her. I look at face, seeing that she's deep in her thought's again, I would just kill to know what's she thinking—now I know why Bella had told me how he wish he could read her—or maybe not. We arrived at Forks high school seeing kids running to get to class, just in the nick of time. I pulled up at the doors of her school, as Zoey got the top canopy section of the car opened a familiar but vaguely scent hit me. I knew this scent Bells use to reek of it, it's the same scent. Are they back? No they can't be! It's been decades. Did Bella know of it? No the scent is a fresh one they just got here. Damit! Have to get back to La Push. I think Zoey notice be stiff 'cause she ask me I was o.k.

"Yeah, it's just the air stinks." I said. Zoey sniff the air but she would catch the scent. She maybe part vampire but she as 89 percent human.

"I don't smell anything but… the smell after a rain falls, fresh air." She said "well see ya later Jake! Bye." With that she gave me a hug and walk to her classes. Shit! For got to take her back home!

Bella told me over and over if I smell them or see them I need to take Zoe back home. I got in the car, closed the canopy door and started to head back to the reservation. I took out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"It's Jake. Bella listen, we've got problems. They're back."

* * *

**So ther u go wat ya'll think review review! I'll update ASAP!**


End file.
